The present invention relates to data processing tape drive systems. Specifically, apparatus for threading a cartridge tape over a READ/WRITE data processing path to a takeup reel is described.
In magnetic tape transport systems, various arrangements are suggested for threading the leading edge of a magnetic tape through a tape path which terminates in a takeup reel. Such arrangements are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,334,656 and 4,335,858. Mechanisms proposed in the aforesaid patents provide for automatic coupling of the tape to a takeup reel and decoupling, whereby the leader block on the end of the magnetic tape is returned to the cartridge, permitting its removal.
In all of these devices, it has been found that tracked threading mechanisms for threading the tape over its path provide for more reliable operation for a complex path. Tracked threading mechanisms have been more costly than alternative threading mechanisms. The present invention is yet another of the tracked devices but one which is less costly than those of the prior art.
It is also desirable in the tracked threading mechanisms to provide linkage systems for moving the threading arm which require only a minimum amount of torque, reducing the size of the required driving motor.